


the last person

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Het, Over Talking, Pre Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani is nervous about going undercover
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	the last person

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 12 “watch me”

“I really don’t think I can do this.” 

The words left her lips before Noelani could stop them and immediately she wanted to bite off her tongue. Steve, on the other hand, looked completely calm and collected. And also, her nervous mind interjected, handsome as hell in his James Bond style tux. 

But then, he was used to this. Going undercover as some type of high roller, sniffing out the contraband, able to see danger around every corner. Noelani, on the other hand, was a doctor, a coroner. She was used to seeing dead people, observing the action only after the fact and she liked it that way. 

Agreeing to take part in a Five-0 op where her medical know how was crucial to the outcome?

What had she been thinking? 

And also, letting Tani talk her into the slinky dress and high heels?

What had she been thinking?

She was all ready to call a halt to the whole affair, run out of the Palace and head for home but she stood, frozen in place, when Steve first said her name, then came out from behind his desk. 

“You’re going to do great,” he told her, voice measured and soothing. “Watch me, follow my lead, I’ll be with you the whole time.” 

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that that wouldn’t help calm her nerves. Mercifully, her lips stayed closed. All she could do was nod but it mustn’t have been convincing. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you, okay?” Steve’s hands found her shoulders, his skin warm even through the fabric of her dress. It made her shiver and, as he felt that, Steve’s eyes darkened, his voice going lower. “You are the last person I’d ever let anything happen to.” 

Something flickered in his eyes as the words left his lips and Noelani knew, like she knew her own name, that she wasn’t the only one who was suddenly given to overspeaking. A faint flush appearing high on Steve’s cheeks confirmed as much and Noelani felt herself relax. And also blush. But then again, a very handsome man was standing in front of her, his hands on her skin, saying things like that to her so she wasn’t sure how she wasn’t supposed to blush. 

“Promise?” she asked him, and his hands tightened on her shoulders. 

“I promise.”


End file.
